


Harry & Niall

by arrosse16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrosse16/pseuds/arrosse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of Harry Styles and Niall Horan. Sex will ensue.</p><p>***To those who care, I hope to write the 3rd chapter this weekend. If I can work on it, by how I left the end of the 2nd chapter there will be a lot of sex in the 3rd chapter. It would also be nice if people gave me any suggestions, feedback, or ideas to help me with the future of this story. Email me with anything at arrosse16@gmail.com. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. It is my first one ever and I hope I don't disappoint all of the Narry lovers out there. You can email me with any feedback or suggestions at arrosse16@gmail.com.

**Harry & Niall**

* * *

Harry had just woken up to an angry call from One Direction's manager. He wanted all of the boys to come to his office for a meeting. He said he had already spoken to everyone, but Niall. Harry drove over to Niall's to get him for the meeting. When he got there, he unlocked the door and called out, "Nialler," as he walked inside. He searched some rooms and finally headed to Niall's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in to see Niall lying naked on his bed with his hand firmly around his hard cock...just as he came, with a moan, all over his chest. His eyes grew fierce as he shouted, "Harry! What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out!" As he closed the door behind him, Harry shouted, "We have a meeting with our manager! Hurry up!" As Harry slowly walked back to his car, what he had just seen was running through his mind over and over again. Sure, he had seen other guys naked or even wanking, but he had never seen Niall like this. Shy, innocent, caring Niall, caught giving in to his animalistic desires. Harry was confident that he was not gay. Or was he? He looked down to the defined tent in his tight pants. He drove away, lost in thought, leaving Niall to drive himself to the meeting.

Niall didn't say a word to Harry all day, aside from small talk. However, Harry found himself staring at and thinking about Niall a lot. The boys decided to go to lunch after the meeting, but Harry opted out. He walked along a quiet, lonely path and thought about Niall. However, it wasn't about what he saw or Niall's body, he thought about his feelings toward Niall and their current relationship. Niall had been his best friend since the moment they met on the X-Factor. Niall was always smiling and happy and instantly made a lot of inside jokes with Harry. He also remembered the way Niall had cried for hours when they lost the X-Factor and Harry stayed the night with him, consoling him. Harry had always felt bad that he didn't spend as much time with Niall alone like he did with some of the other guys. He had always acknowledged the fact that Niall was very cute and lately he has definitely become manlier, his muscles becoming more defined and the new chest hair that Niall loved to brag about. Harry had always known that he cared deeply about Niall, but now he thought maybe he loved Niall and maybe he had always known that.

When Harry finally made his way back to his house, he decided to talk to the only person he could trust with this. "Mom?" he said as his mom, Anne, picked up the phone. "Hi honey! How are you, love?" "Fine...I guess...I don't know." "Well, what is it dear? You can talk to me about anything." "Umm...I think I might have feelings for someone." "That's great dear, who is she?" "Umm...well...I think I have feelings for Niall." After a long pause Anne responded, "Well, you know that I support you no matter what. What makes you think that you have feelings for Niall?" "Well, this morning I went over to his house and walked in on him wanking and after that I couldn't stop thinking about him." "Dear, I really don't think I am the person you want to talk to about your sexual desires. You might want to talk to Gemma for that. But if you want, we can talk about your romantic feelings towards him." "Yeah, sorry mum. When I was thinking about him all day, it was about my feelings toward him...not sex. I mean...I have always been great friends with him. Ever since the first day we met, I mean he is always happy and smiling and always makes me happy and smiley. And when we lost the X-Factor, he cried all night and I spent the night consoling him and we grew really close and I loved that. When I am around him, I am so much happier. And I do think he is really cute and fun." "Well, honey...it really sounds like you care about Niall. I am so proud of how mature you have become in your feelings. What do you think you want to do?" "I don't know...I mean I don't know how he feels about me." "Well, maybe you should talk to him about it--Oh it looks like Gemma wants to talk to you--" "Hey Harry!" Gemma said. "Hey Gemma, did you hear what we were talking about?" "Yeah, I was listening on the phone upstairs. So...Niall, huh? Yeah, well it is my job as your mentor to help you with this." "Ha-ha, okay." "So, you walked in on him wanking huh?" "Yeah, I opened the door just as he came." "Eww, okay well how did it make you feel?" "Well, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't dislike it. When I got back to my car, I had a boner." "Okay, well let's not forget that this is your sis you are talking to. I definitely can see why you think Niall is hot. He definitely is." "It was the first time I have seen Niall naked." "Ooh I wish I could have details. Anyway, what do you think you are gonna do?" "Well, I don't really know. But we had a meeting with our manager today and we have a gig in Hawaii. And they could only get three rooms. Zayn called a room to himself and Liam and louis said they were gonna room together. That means I am gonna have to share a room with Niall." "Ooh, I foresee Brokeback Mountain moments. Kidding, I swear! Oh, crap, we have to go. The long distance charges are killing us." "Oh my God, I am so sorry I forgot. Love you guys!" "Love you!" Harry lay in his bed and continued to think about Niall until he fell asleep.

In the weeks before the Hawaii gig, Niall and Harry hadn't spent any alone time but still talked regularly. When the plane landed in Hawaii, the beauty of the state took Harry aback. He walked into his and Niall's bungalow and his jaw dropped at the beautiful ocean view they had. He walked to the bedroom to put his stuff away and froze. There was only one bed. Niall walked in behind him and said, "What's wrong?" Harry said, "There's only one bed." Niall laughed, "So? We can just share. No worries."  The boys went to the beach and Harry stayed back as the others ran down toward the ocean. He sat in the sand and stared at Niall's wet, hot body through his sunglasses. When the other four came back, Niall sat down next to Harry. Liam, Louis, and Zayn went back to the bungalows to make food and offered to bring it back down to Harry and Niall. Harry smiled as he heard Niall humming a song they had written together. Harry suddenly heard his sister's voice in the back of his head saying, "Tell him." Harry started, "Niall..." Niall interrupted, "Want to go walk along the water?" Harry nodded and Niall took his hand and pulled him up, making Harry's heart flutter. As they started walking, Harry started again, "Niall...can we talk seriously for a minute?" Harry's voice faltered at the end of the sentence and Niall grabbed him, concernedly. "Harry what's wrong?" Niall said. Harry sighed at the feel of Niall's hands on his shoulders. Harry said, "Niall...I am in love with you." Niall didn't say anything, he just stared into Harry's eyes and then Niall smiled. He said, "Harry, that is really flattering, but I'm not gay." Harry said, "I know. I'm sorry, this is dumb." He stirred to go, but Niall pulled him back and said, "I really care about you Harry,  you are my best friend. I don't want this to change anything between us. Okay?" Niall hugged him and the two walked back to their stuff in silence.

The next night was their show and it went great! They literally rocked it and afterward, the boys drank a lot in celebration. After he dropped of Liam, Louis, and Zayn, Harry dragged Niall to their room. He laid Niall on the bed and went to take a shower, but Niall said, "Haz come lay with me." Harry sauntered over to the bed and flopped down alongside Niall. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his head into Harry's chest and asked, "Haz, tell me when you fell in love with me." Harry drunkenly laughed and said, "I actually hadn't thought about it until I walked in on you wanking." Niall said, "Oh, really?" He wrapped his legs around harry and nuzzled in deeper. Harry continued, "The whole rest of that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Not just your body, but you. Our relationship. And then after awhile I kept thinking about it and then I talked to my mum and sis about it." "Aww, so Anne and Gemma know about it. What about the boys?" "Nah, I could never talk to them about it. They would laugh. ...you know, I used to fall asleep thinking about you..." "Wanna know what I was thinking about when I was wanking?" Niall moved his lips right up against Harry's ears and whispered, "My Hazza." Harry's head shot straight up to look at Niall as he said, "That's not funny Niall. Don't make fun of me...I feel bad about myself enough." Niall said, "I wasn't kidding." Harry gasped as he felt Niall's hand snaking it's way up his shirt and across his nipples. Niall forced his lips on Harry and instantly connected his tongue with Harry's. Harry could taste the alcohol in Niall's mouth. Niall rolled Harry over and straddled him. He continued to assault Harry's mouth while tugging at Harry's shirt. Harry broke away and before he could take off his shirt, Niall ripped it in half, eliciting a moan from both boys. Harry quickly did the same to Niall, again eliciting moans. Niall began kissing all over Harry's chest and licked at Harry's nipples. Niall muttered, "I hate these fucking tattoos Hazza." Harry laughed as he rolled over on top of Niall. He began licking at Niall's nipples and played with his chest hair the he loved so much. He slowly began inching his way down Niall's body, leaving a kiss on every piece of skin he saw. He began undoing Niall's jeans as Niall leaned forward and planted his lips on Harry again. Harry broke the kiss and pulled down Niall's pants and boxers in one fell swoop. Harry gasped at Niall's hard 9-inch cock. Harry bent over and just as he was about to take it into his mouth, niall stopped him. He groaned out, "I want to suck you." Harry laid down on his back as Niall began taking off his jeans and boxers. Harry's hard 10-inch cock sprung out, hitting Niall in the face. "Fuck Hazza! How could you hide this monster from me?" Harry laughed and then gasped as Niall took his cock hungrily into his mouth. "For a first time, he's pretty good at this." Harry thought. Niall was working his hardest and deep throated as much of Harry's cock as he could, causing Harry to grunt loudly. As Niall started circling his tongue around Harry's head, Harry shouted out, "I want you to fuck me Nialler!" Niall lifted his head up and the two began making out passionately. Niall looked into Harry's eyes and said, "I love you Hazza." Harry kissed Niall on the cheek and said, "I wanna ride you so we can see each other." Niall lay down as Harry prepared himself with his fingers and Niall's spit. He groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure while he fingered himself. Niall rubbed his hands over Harry's chest and looked into his eyes and told Harry to take deep breaths, in an attempt to sooth him through the pain. Harry now had three fingers in his ass and said, "Okay, I think I am ready." He positioned himself above Niall's hard cock, which Niall had made slick with his spit. Harry began slowly lowering himself onto Niall's cock as he breathed out deeply. Niall was in heaven as his cock was now fully sheathed in Harry's tight ass. "Oh, fuck Hazza. You're so fucking tight. I love you babe." Harry began slowly going up and down on Niall's cock, and then Niall hit his prostate and a wave of pleasure washed over Harry and he moaned. Harry found that the harder he hit that spot, the better he felt, so he started bouncing up and down hard and fast and kept hitting his prostate. Niall grabbed onto Harry's hard cock and started stroking him as fast as he could, the pleasure from both Niall's cock and hand began to overwhelm Harry and suddenly he came in long spurts all over Niall's hand and chest. As Harry came, his ass tightened against Niall's cock and the extra pressure forced Niall to shoot his cum in Harry's ass. Harry slowly pushed himself off of Niall and lay next to him. The two passed out in each other's arms.

The next morning, Harry woke up alone in the bed and smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. Not only had he had sex with the person he loved, but also he remembered that Niall had also said that he loved him. Speaking of Niall, Harry didn't know where he was. He got up, put clothes on, and walked toward the kitchen. Niall was in the kitchen making food, already fully dressed and showered. Harry quietly walked up behind Niall and kissed him on the neck. Niall spun around and pushed Harry off and said, "What the hell are you doing Harry?" Harry, somewhat hurt, said, "Niall, I'm just kissing you. After last night, I thought it would be okay." Niall, looking confused, said, "What are you talking about? Last night we got shitfaced and I passed out in the bathroom when we got home." Harry said, "What? That's not true. We--" Harry shook his head, as he realized that Niall was genuinely confused. Had he forgotten about their night together? Harry asked, "You don't remember anything from last night?" Niall said, "I remember we got back here, I went into the bathroom to shower and passed out on the floor. Woke up there this morning." Harry turned and headed toward the bathroom. He sat down on the floor with his back against the door and cried harder than he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall accepts his feelings...No sex in this chapter...sorry.
> 
> **I want people to please comment or email me at arrosse16@gmail.com  
> I am serious that if I don't get any feedback, I will not post the next chapter, which will have a lot of sex.

It had been two months since Harry and Niall had had sex and Niall had subsequently forgotten about it, and Harry had distanced himself from Niall a lot in an attempt to get over Niall. He had also started a sort of relationship with Louis. He's not really sure how it happened, but somehow he and Louis had just started kissing and fooling around and whatnot whenever they were together. Harry did love Louis...just as a friend. Harry was definitely still hurt by the way Niall had seemed to not know about or care about the night they spent together, but he had buried those feelings deep down inside since he couldn't possibly share them with any of the guys. He had made it a point to never be alone with Niall and it had worked so far, however painful it may have been. Harry finally believed that he was over Niall.

Niall on the other hand, had been lying when he said he didn't remember his night with Harry. He remembered every beautiful second of it and when he would think about it, he would smile. He didn't know why he lied, but he had. Probably because he was too afraid to face the fact that he was in love with Harry. Not to mention the fact that he had had sex before marriage, which he was against, but it was Harry and he now knew that Harry was the love of his life. He regretted lying to Harry the moment he did it, but how could he possibly tell Harry how he really felt after all this time? He knew he had hurt himself, but most importantly he had hurt Harry. That was what troubled Niall the most. Also, how would Harry take it if Niall told him when he was clearly with Louis? One day, Niall walked into Louis' living room to find Harry and louis on the couch with Harry's hand down Louis' pants and they were kissing passionately. Niall quickly excused himself and was overcome by feelings of regret and jealousy.

About a week after this awkward encounter, Niall decided to reach out to Harry. He called him and said, "Hey Harry! What's up? I...uh...haven't seen you in a while and was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Harry thought about it, he really did, but he responded, "Sorry, Niall, I can't. I am busy at the moment...helping my sister plan a party. Sorry, I wish I could. Gotta go, bye!" He hung up before Niall could say goodbye back. Niall decided that he would go to the mall with Zayn. When they got there, Zayn dragged Niall to some of his favorite stores. Niall was trying his hardest to have fun, but his mind kept going to his conversation with Harry. How Harry had clearly wanted to be off the phone with him. They walked toward the food court, when something caught Niall's eye. It was Harry, sitting at a table in the food court eating lunch by himself. Niall told Zayn to get him some food and when Zayn wasn't looking, Niall rushed over to Harry's table and sat down. Harry looked up and his face went white. Niall said, "So this is helping your sister?" Harry stuttered, "Umm...umm...Niall...what...what are you doing here?" Niall's voice started getting louder as he said, "Why are you avoiding me every chance you get?! I thought we were friends!" Harry said, "Niall, we are...I just...I don't know what to say..." Niall shouted, "You know what Harry, save it!" He stormed off and left Harry staring off into space as he left and Zayn alone holding their food with a confused look on his face. Niall took the car, thus stranding Zayn at the mall, and sped off with a rush of different emotions overwhelming him. Anger, heartbreak, sadness, guilt, fear, and loneliness.

Niall really needed someone to talk to. At least Harry had had his mom and sister, Niall decided that the only person he could possibly tell was Liam. Niall knocked on Liam's door, just as Liam opened it. Liam said, "Oh, hey Niall. What's up? I'm just going for a run." Niall said, "Oh, I was hoping we could talk seriously for a little bit." Liam said, "Oh, I guess I could postpone my run for a little while." Liam led Niall into his house and the two sat in the living room. "So what's up?" Liam said. Niall said, "There is something I have needed to get off my chest for awhile now and you are the only person I can tell this to." "Go ahead Niall, I am here for you." "I am in love...with Harry. Before you say anything, let me tell you the whole story. A long time ago, Harry walked in on me wanking and then when we were in Hawaii, he told me he loved me and that he had first realized it that day. I told him I was flattered, but wasn't gay. Truth is, I had been having feelings for Harry for a while before that. Probably ever since the night that we lost the X-Factor. Did you know that Harry spent that whole night consoling me? We were so close together. And Harry would never admit this to anyone, probably doesn't even want to admit it to himself, but when people were on Twitter talking shit about him, he came to me and I consoled him for a long time. We just lay there for hours talking and just totally bearing out souls for one another. The night of the concert we were all drunk, you know? Well, when we got back to the room...we ended up having sex. And it was so good...literally the best thing I have ever experienced and I wank on an almost daily basis. I don't know why I did it, but I did and I have not and will not ever regret it. Anyway, the next morning I was too afraid to admit my feelings to myself and to Harry and so...I pretended like I had been too drunk and didn't remember any of it. I made up this whole bullshit story about how all I remembered was getting to the room and passing out in the bathroom as soon as we got there. I knew it hurt him, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Even when I could hear him crying after I told him. It tore me up inside, but I was too much of a fucking chicken to say anything. I was confused and didn't know what I was feeling. Then, we ended up having a fight...well I started it because he was avoiding me. And now, he never talks to me and we never spend time together and now he is with Louis. Everyday I wake up regretting what I did and missing Harry more and more. I just don't know what to do. Honestly, I think that if I had the chance, I would spend the rest of my life with Harry." "Wow...Niall...I had no idea. And honestly? I have always thought you and Harry were perfect for each other. Niall you need to show Harry how you feel about him. At least that way everything will be out in the open and the ball will be in his court." "Thanks Liam." Niall hugged Liam and left to think about what he was going to do.

In the time immediately following their altercation at the mall, Harry and Niall hadn't said much of anything to each other. Although, they both seemed to put it behind them. They both accepted their contributions to the fight and forgave each other without actually saying it to each other.

Weeks later, Niall looked at his texts to see an invitation from Harry, for his birthday party. Niall texted him back saying, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. So excited!" This was Niall's chance to speak with Harry and he was going to seize the chance. When the night came, Niall walked into Harry's house and was glad that he was keeping it a small party this year with only the boys, his mom, and his sister. Harry had been avoiding Niall as much as he could all night, but did act civil. Niall whispered to Liam what his plan was and that he was going to put it into action after dinner. As for the dinner, it was delicious, made by Anne and Harry himself. All of Harry's favorites, which Niall had grown to love. It made Niall realize that since he fell in love with Harry a lot of Harry's favorite things had unintentionally become his favorite things. The dinner conversation was light and Niall kept looking up to see that Harry seemed to be avoiding looking directly at him or speaking directly to him. Once there was a lull in conversation, Niall stood up and stilled the room. He said, "Umm...I have something to say. And as you all know I'm not that good with words under pressure, so I'd like to sing. This song sums up feelings I have had for a long time, but had trouble accepting. It has made me treat some of you like shit and I am really sorry for that. It may be cliche that it is one of our songs, but it is the most accurate song for this situation. I changed some of the lyrics, don't judge me for its cheesiness. Anyway, this is for Harry." Niall grabbed his guitar and began:

> _**"Haz I see it in your eyes you're disappointed** _   
> 
> 
> _**'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart** _
> 
> _**I tore it apart** _
> 
> _**And Haz what a mess I made upon your innocence** _
> 
> _**And nobody in the world deserves this** _
> 
> _**But here I am asking you for one more chance** _
> 
> _**Can we fall one more time?** _
> 
> _**Stop the tape and rewind** _
> 
> _**Oh, and if you walk away** _
> 
> _**I know I'll fade** _
> 
> _**'Cause there is nobody else** _
> 
> _**It's gotta be you** _
> 
> _**Only you** _
> 
> _**It's got to be you** _
> 
> _**Only you** _
> 
> _**Hey** _
> 
> _**Now, Haz, I hear it in your voice and how it trembles** _
> 
> _**When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was** _
> 
> _**You've almost had enough** _
> 
> _**And your actions speak louder than your words** _
> 
> _**And you're about to break from all you've heard** _
> 
> _**But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere** _
> 
> _**I'll be here by your side** _
> 
> _**No more fears, no more crying** _
> 
> _**But if you walk away** _
> 
> _**I know I'll fade** _
> 
> _**'Cause there is nobody else** _
> 
> _**It's gotta be you** _
> 
> _**Only you** _
> 
> _**It's got to be you** _
> 
> _**Only you** _
> 
> _**Oh, Haz,** _
> 
> _**Can we try one more, one more time?** _
> 
> _**I'll make it better** _
> 
> _**One more, one more,** _
> 
> _**Can we try one more, one more...** _
> 
> _**Can we try one more time and make it all better?** _
> 
> _**'Cause it's gotta be you** _
> 
> _**It's gotta be you** _
> 
> _**Only you** _
> 
> _**It's gotta be you** _
> 
> _**Only you** _
> 
> _**It's got to be you** _
> 
> _**Only you"** _

Niall looked up to see that Harry, Anne, Gemma, and Liam all had tears in their eyes. Niall said, "Harry...I am in love with you...I always have been...You are the love of my life...You are everything to me and I don't know what I would do without you in my life...I didn't forget our night together...How could I ever forget it?...I only did what I did because I was afraid to face my feelings...I am so sorry that we fought...I understand if you want nothing to do with me..." Niall quickly left and headed for his car. Harry sat silently at the table and then heard Louis whisper, "Go after him." Harry said, "What about us?" Louis said, "I always knew that this was merely a phase for you. The three of us guys always knew that you loved Niall and I knew that you were only with me to get over him. I am fine though, I actually have been dating a girl named Eleanor. Go get your man." Harry said, "I am so sorry for using you Louis." He kissed Louis on the cheek and ran out of the house and toward the cars. He cursed as he saw that Niall's car was gone. He quickly hopped in his car and sped off toward Niall's house. He pulled into the driveway and saw that Niall's car was there. He hopped out of his car and left the door open. He ran to the front door and opened it and ran into Niall's house. He ran to Niall's bedroom and knocked on the door. Niall opened it, tears in his eyes. Harry said, "It's always been you." The two embraced and kissed passionately and lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
